Motherboard
Overview of motherboard ''Description: A motherboard is the main printed circuit board (PCB) found in computers and other expandable systems. It holds many othe the crucial eletronic components for the system such as the Central Processing Unit (CPU) and the memory. It also provides connectors for other peripherals. It contains significant sub-systems such as the processor and other components. ''History: In very old designs the wires were discrete connection between card connector pins, but printed circuit boards soon became the standard practice. The CPU, memory, and peripherals were housed on individual printed circuit boards which were plugged into the backplate. During the late 1980s and early 1990s, it soon became economical to move an increasing number of peripheral functions onto the motherboard. By the late 1990s, many personal computer motherboards supported a full range of audio, video, storage, and networking functions without the need for expansion cards at all; higher-end systems for 3D gaming and computer graphics typically retained onlt the graphics card as a separate component. The most popular computers such as the Apple II and the IBM PC had pulbished schematic diagrams and other documentation which permitted rapid reverse-engineering and third-party replacement motherboards. Usually intended for building new computers compatible with the exemplars, many motherboards offered additional performance or other features and were used to upgrade the manufacturer's original equipment. In-depth explanation on how it works The function of motherboard can be explained in 4 parts: 1. Memory and Processor They combine to form the brain of the computer. 2. Peripherals A device or unit that operates separately from the CPU but is connected to it, as a magnetic disk or tape unit or a printer. External devices: printer, scanner, keyboard, mouse, tape device, microphone and external modem Internal devices: CD-ROM or an internal modem Common Input devices: keyboard, mouse, touch-screen, pen tablet, joystick, MIDI keyboard, scanner, digital camera, video camera, microphone Common Output devices: monitor, projector, TV screen, printer, speakers Common Input and Output devices: external hard drives, media card readers, digital camcorders, digital mixers, MIDI equipment 3. Chipset It's key to understand that like a network of roads and highways in a major city the chipset manages the interconnections within the computer. The reason it's called a "chipset" instead of just a "chip" is because it generally involves two chips, called a northbridge and a southbridge, and "controllers" are typically split between these. USB, hard disk, and DVD drive controllers tend to be located in the southbridge, while memory controllers and oftentimes video hardware will be located in the northbridge. The chipset defines what processors the notebook can use, what memory it can use, and how much of that memory it can use. 4. The board It’s used to hold everything together Sub-components CPU: A CPU (Central Processing Unit) is the hardware within a computer that carries out the instructions of a computer program by performing the basic arithmetical, logical, and input/output operations of the system. The fundamental operation of most CPUs, regardless of the physical form they take, is to execute a sequence of stored instructions called a program. The instructions are kept in some kind of computer memory. There are four steps that nearly all CPUs use in their operation: 1. Fetch: retrieving an instruction (which is represented by a number or sequence of numbers) from program memory 2. Decode: the instruction is broken up into parts that have significance to other portions of the CPU 3. Execute: various portions of the CPU are connected so they can perform the desired operation 4. Writeback: simply "writes back" the results of the execute step to some form of memory Math Co-processor: A coprocessor is a computer processor used to supplement the functions of the primary processor (the Central Processing Unit). Operations performed by the coprocessor may be floating point arithmetic, graphics, signal processing, string processing, encryption or I/O Interfacing with peripheral devices. By offloading processor-intensive tasks from the main processor, coprocessors can accelerate system performance. Coprocessors allow a line of computers to be customized, so that customers who do not need the extra performance need not pay for it. The math coprocessor can be compared to a computer’s graphics processing unit (GPU), a separate card that handles graphics rendering and can improve performance in graphics intensive applications, like games. The coprocessor, though neither as costly nor as noticeable in most PCs, is the workhorse of the chipset for mathematical computations. Considering that the majority of a computer’s actions are mathematical or binary, it plays a very important role, even though it is typically unseen or unnoticed by any computer user. Capacitors: A capacitor is a component made of two or sets of two conductive plates with a thin insulator between them and wrapped in a ceramic and plastic container. When the capacitor receives a direct current (DC), a positive charge builds up on one of the plates (or set of plates) while a negative charge builds up on the other. This charge, which is measured in microfarads on a computer capacitor, remains in the capacitor until it is discharged. In the image to the right, is an example of what a capacitor may look like on a computer motherboard. Memory Controller (AKA MCC–Memory Chip Controller): The memory controller is a digital circuit managing the flow of data to and from the primary storage. The memory controller may either be a separate chip or integrated into another chip. An example of a memory chip controller integrated would be a die. A die is a small block of semiconducting material in which is typically assembled into a microprocessor. The purpose of the MCC is to contain the particular method necessary to read and write to the DRAM (Dynamic Random-Access Memory) and to complete a memory refresh process on the DRAM. Without the constant memory refreshes the DRAM would lose the data written on it. The MCC reads and writes to the DRAM by selecting the row and column data addresses of the DRAM as inputs, sending it to a device called the multiplexer circuit that selects one of the several analog or digital input signals and forwards the selected input into a single line. Once the data arrives at the DRAM, the demultiplexer on the DRAM uses the converted inputs to select the correct memory location and return the data, which is then passed back through a multiplexer to combine the data in order to reduce the required bus width for the operation. Host Adapter: A host adapter (AKA a host controller or host bus adapter) connects the host system (a networked computer that provides services to other systems or users) to other network and storage devices. The term host adapter is primarily used to refer to devices used for connecting to devices such as the SCSI, Fibre Channel and eSATA, but can also be used to refer to devices for connecting to IDE, Ethernet, FireWire, USB and other computer adapters. Bus Controllers: A bus controller (also known as a control bus) is part of a computer bus used for communicating with other devices within the computer by the CPU. The control bus carries commands from the CPU and returns status signals from the other devices. AT Bus: The expansion bus on the IBM PC/AT and compatible computers. The bus is the collection of wires and electronic components that connect all device controllers and add-in cards. The controllers are the components that attach to peripheral devices. The bus, therefore, is the main highway for all data moving in and out of the computer. The AT bus, which runs at 8 megahertz and has a 16-bit data path, is the de facto standard for PCs. Because all IBM PCs (until the high-end PS/2 models) had an AT bus, it has been possible for manufacturers to produce expansion boards that will work with any PC. The AT bus is sometimes referred to as the ISA bus, which stands for Industry Standard Architecture. However, ISA also includes the XT bus, which is an 8-bit version of the AT bus. PCI Slots: The PCI Slots (later renamed to Conventional PCI in 2004) is a local computer bus for attaching hardware devices. This sub-component supports the functions found on a processor/system bus in a standardized format independent from any particular processor, devices then connected to the slots are viewed as directly connected the processor bus and is assigned the processor’s address space.Typical PCI expansion cards used would be: network cards, sound cards, modems, extra USB and/or serial cards, TV tuner cards, disk controllers, and PCI video cards. Nowadays, PCI and PCI-X (also known as PCI Express) have become obsolete for most purposes. However, they are common on most modern desktops for their backwards compatibility and low relative cost to produce. Majority of PCI expansion cards are now integrated into the motherboard or available in USB (Universal Serial Bus) or PCI-X. PCI Video Card: A video adapter card (also known as PCI video card) is a type of PCI expansion card that generates a feed of output images to a display that is hooked up (a computer monitor, a projector, a tv screen, etc…). Virtually, all modern video cards are either made by incorporating AMD or nVIDIA graphic chips. Majority of video cards offer various functions such as, accelerated rendering of 3D and 2D graphics, MPEG-2/MPEG-4 decoding, TV output, or the ability to connect to multiple monitors (double screen, split screen, etc…). SCSI Controller Card: The SCSI controller card (also known as the SCSI host adapter) is a device used to connect one or more (depending on the card) SCSI devices to a computer bus. Majority of SCSI controller cards are of the PCI standard. It is not unusual for a SCSI controller card to be built in as an integrated part of the motherboard. However, this typically raises the price of the motherboard and does not retain the manoeuvrability of a SCSI controller card that is separate from the motherboard. Connectors for Integrated Peripherals: The connectors are used to connect different kinds of peripherals, such as external devices, internal devices, common input and output devices, etc. The peripherals are not a part of the motherboard. ATX Connector: The ATX (Advanced Technology eXtended) is a motherboard dimension and layout specification that was developed by Intel in the 1995s. It was made to improve the system that had dominated the public market by public acceptance. It was the first major change in desktop computer case, motherboard, and power supply designs for the computer, improving the established build of the computer and the interchangeability of the parts. With the improvements offered (which included lower costs) the ATX completely surpassed the the AT and replaced it as the new default specification for computers. The ATX had also fixed the major design flaws that the AT had and improved the efficiency of the smaller motherboards. The ATX was replaced in 2003 by the BTX specifications but remains to be a favourite for many people doing personal modifications or building a computer from scratch. RAM: Random access refers to the fact that data that is stored anywhere on RAM can be accessed directly regardless of its (random) location. This is in contrast with other types of data storage such as hard disk drives and discs where they have to spin to the data's location first before being able to access it.RAM is essentially memory chips soldered onto a stick of circuit board. Important properties: # RAM is blazing fast compared to hard drives - Even the latest and greatest solid state drives are embarrassingly slow when pitted against RAM. While top end solid state drives can achieve transfer rates of more than 1,000 MB/s, modern RAM modules are already hitting speeds in excess of 15,000 MB/s. # RAM storage is volatile (temporary) - Any data stored in RAM is lost once the computer is turned off. Comparing computer storage to the human brain, RAM works like short term memory while hard drives resemble our long term memories. # RAM is more expensive than hard drives - Even with RAM prices tumbling to new lows with each passing year, RAM will always cost more per gigabyte. This is to be expected given RAM's massive speed advantage. Let's compare the average prices of RAM vs hard drives at the time of writing: AGP Slot: The Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP) is a high-speed point-to-point channel for attaching a video card to a computer's motherboard, primarily to assist in the acceleration of 3D computer graphics. Originally it was designed as a successor to PCI type connections. Since 2004, AGP has been progressively phased out in favor of PCI Express (PCIe). By mid-2008, PCIe cards dominated the market and only a few AGP models were available. As computers increasingly became graphically oriented, successive generations of graphics adapters began to push the limits of PCI, a bus with shared bandwidth. This led to the development of AGP, a "bus" dedicated to graphics adapters. The primary advantage of AGP over PCI is that it provides a dedicated pathway between the slot and the processor rather than sharing the PCI bus. In addition to a lack of contention for the bus, the direct connection allows for higher clock speeds. AGP also uses sideband addressing, meaning that the address and data buses are separated so the entire packet does not need to be read to get addressing information. This is done by adding eight extra 8-bit buses which allow the graphics controller to issue new AGP requests and commands at the same time with other AGP data flowing via the main 32 address/data (AD) lines. This results in improved overall AGP data throughput. In addition, to load a texture, a PCI graphics card must copy it from the system's RAM into the card's Video memory, whereas an AGP card is capable of reading textures directly from system RAM using the graphics address remapping table, which reapportions main memory as needed for texture storage, allowing the graphics card to access them directly. The maximum amount of system memory available to AGP is defined as the AGP aperture. IDE Connector: The IDE (the Integrated Development Environment, also known as the Interactive Development Environment) is a software application that provides a large scope of facilities to computer programmers for software development. An IDE typically consists of a source code editor, build automation tools (tools needed for scripting or automating a wide variety of tasks) and a debugger. Modern IDEs nowadays offer a context-aware code completion feature, that speeds up the process of coding applications by reducing misunderstandings, typos, and other common mistakes (auto-correct). Majority of modern IDEs also include a class browser, an object browser, and a class hierarchy for object oriented programming. Some IDEs also contain a compiler, an interpreter, or both. Floppy Drive Connectors: A floppy disk is a flat plastic square disk that is composed of thin and flexible magnetic storage medium inside. By 2003, USBs, flash drives, portable external hard drives, CDs, memory cards (ex. microSD card) and computer networks (ex. google drive, skydrive, etc…) have replaced the old conventional floppy disks. Connection methods to other of a computer 5 main connectors for motherboard: 1. IDE connector: Harddisk / CDROM 2. Floppy Drive Connector: floppy disks Floppy cables have 34 wires each.There are normally five connectors on the floppy interface cable, although sometimes there are only three. These are grouped into three "sets"; a single connector plus two pairs of two each (for a standard, five-connector cable) or three single connectors. 3. ATX connectors: peripherals 4. PCI slots: eg. USB, serials 5. Power Manufactories and cost Manufactories: There are many manufacturers working in the motherboard production business but the world’s current top major manufacturers would be Asus, EVGA Corporation, MSI (Micro-Star International), Gigabyte Technology, and DFI. cost: Common Intel motherboards may go down as low as $50 but the average cost would range from $80-$90 and may go as high as $200. Future developments There are two opposing trends taking place with motherboard: 1. Centralization - don’t need extension/plug-in cards, daughterboards, or cables - more size and cost efficient - cell phones & GPS devices 2. Decentralization - customizable - can move individual pieces of peripherals - cheaper repairs and upgrades - less size and cost efficient Choice of Motherboard When choosing a motherboard one must keep these few tips in mind: * The processor and motherboard must be compatible (the quality between the two products, the brand, and the generation it was made in must all be compatible) * The chipset depends on CPU ** Intel CPU w/ *** Intel or nVidia chipset ** AMD CPU w/ *** AMD or nVidia chipset * The motherboard must have a sufficient amount of 2.0 USB connectors ** (If you want to upgrade or personalize your computer, you must have a sufficient amount of ports) * Must have an eSATA port for the external hard drive * A FireWire port for digital video * Choose the graphics card based on your needs (whether it’s everyday “normal” use or for hardcore gaming ** The graphics and sound card very rarely come in high enough quality for hardcore gaming and so if you need such capabilities for your computer, you must personally upgrade it * The type and quantity of memory is important. Not all motherboards accept RAM, therefore you personally must check if it is compatible or not. **Most computers nowadays are compatible but if you are personalizing it you must check to see if the quality, brand, and generation are compatible Quiz #What are the 2 types of controllers used in chipset? #What are the chipsets used for? #What are the sub-components in a motherboard? List 5 of them. #What do IDE connectors connect to? #How many wires are there in a floppy cable? #What is the average cost of motherboards? #what are the two opposing trends taking place with the motherboard? #How to choose a motherboard? List two ways. Answers: 1. Northbridge, Southbridge 2. Interconnect everything in the motherboard 3. CPU, Math co-processor, capacitors, memory controller, host adapter, bus controllers, AT bus, PCI slots, PCI video card, SCSI controller card, ATX connector, RAM, AGP slot, IDE connector, Floppy drive connectors (choose 5 of them) 4. Harddisk/CD ROM 5. 34 6. $80-90 7. Centralization & Decentralization 8. Answers may be any of the below: : - Compatiblity : - Needs (gaming, basic email checking, etc) : - Amount of USB 2.0 ports : - Must contain a eSATA and FireWire port